User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack/Archive 6
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100416004312/air-hogs/images/4/48/SARGE%27S_SHACK.gif MLN username = Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. If there is an order that needs to be completed, please check the last Thanks! get'em get em....jesuslover1503 17:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I will go get them. And why did you send me an acoustic guitar?? 18:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) wait i think i already got them a few hours ago. i harvested 20. 18:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i wanted to give it to you just cause...could you help me with doing stuff to my talk and user page??? 21:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will continue this on your talk page. 22:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 8 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, and the remaining 4 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click soundtrack. 18:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Done. 18:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks. 18:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Order 2 bowman 2 pikeman 19:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, 8 clicks on my soundtrack. Did you see what I did to your pages?? Is that ok?? 19:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Clicked and it was fine> 20:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i sent... i sent you stuff to make me an owl....please make and send one to me.....you said you would do ONE.....jesuslover1503 00:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Ok, but can you click my soundtrack 10 times for the brick cost?? Thanks. 03:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Order 10 dino scales, 2 friendship bracelets, 2 elemental fire, 2 elemental wind, 2 circuit boards, 2 pikeman and 2 bowman.(If this '50-----55% off coupon' is for everyone I'll have the maximum of these items I could buy with 56 clicks (with my 28)) Thx:) P.S. I am Matt1539 Sure, no problem. Please send me a friend request first ( ) and I will send them. That will be 28 clicks on my soundtrack. 16:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Done that! Ok, so did you click yet? I'm going to send the items soon. 22:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sent. 22:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) I clicked. get em get'em oh and you should by and get the lightworm module...so you can then start making the symbiosis module... 16:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I know......I've been trying to but I am low on gray bricks. I already have the blueprint, just need around 12 more gray bricks to build the lightworm. That's why Im making black bricks with gauntlets banners to get gray bricks right now. 22:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I have taken you off the group performance module. 22:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) arcade please click my concert module 5 times and my delivery module as many as posible. 23:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC)� I can click each module 5 times. That's 20 clicks on my soundtrack. 23:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done. 23:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) so how come i only got 2 arcade tokens from my delivery module? clicks given.... 14:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you harvested too early and I clicked after that. Well anyways, i won 2 honey pies, 2 heroic stories, and 2 arcade tokens. 15:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) oh...i'll check.......what did you win from the concert? if you won. 15:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Got Game Over like 3 times, won 2 koi sushis and the Ninja Video. 15:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ohhhhhhh thats why!!!!!!!!!!!! it is on my friendly felix concert module......that i replaced with my concert1 mdule.........!!! 15:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't particularly like playing concert games due to the fact that they are usually long and boring even if there is only one arrow falling. I prefer playing Delivery. 15:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) jesuslover1503 trade i would like to be on a group performance for another wek and 2 cicuit boards....i am trying to get 550 hit singles....i have 323... 19:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry....I can't put you in a group performance as I have no extra space available on my page (that's why it's UNAVAILABLE in red on the shop page). I can sell you 2 circuit boards for 4 clicks on my soundtrack. 21:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ok.....clicks given......BTW i have 6 white bricks that i could use to click on your transmulting pool thing. i would click if it is out......you know who... 22:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will send when I have time. And you can save up those bricks now, since I only have 1 black brick that I don't want to use up. 22:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ADD in SIG could i have a add in your sig for a week? for my contest page/ contest? i could pay you 70 clicks? 10 a day? you-know-who..... 19:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, sorry, I don't do ads in sig. You already have an ad in your sig and you've probably sigged a lot around the wiki so there should be people who would notice. 21:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) you-know-who could i make a big order (5 combined) and get 10 circuit boards and 25 fairy dust? 23:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That's not really as big as I expected. Anyways, this is an exception. That will be 45 clicks on my soundtrack. I'll send later when I can. 23:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) clicks given...i did the math and i guess that you need about 210 fairy dust to get to rank 10.....inclucding the one that you need for the symbiosis module. i also clicked a few on your light worm module. Please check my talk page 00:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I know....that's why I think Im gonna stop selling fairy dust until i beat rank 9. I already have 200+ fairy dust. I'll send later. 00:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) All items sent. 00:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) do you have.. do you have any extra totemic fur, feather, scales, claws, fangs, animals, shields, or elementals that you have no use for right now? that i could buy? like ones that you didn't end up using? do you have any elemental earths? 21:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I have no extras cause i always buy just the right amounts. I auctioned all the rest of my earth off so i have none. 21:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 23:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Click my soundtrack. Sorry I can't do this now, I gtg. 23:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Done. 00:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 00:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Click my soundtrack please. 02:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Done. 02:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 02:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have to do this tomorrow, it's late right now. 03:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, I clicked your soundtrack. 03:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, finished clicking. 17:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) i would like 90 normal clicks: 40 on my pet gypsum, 40 on my pet water bug, 5 clicks on my delivery and 5 clicks on my robot maker module. 15:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'll have to do this after I finish Benjamin's order above. Click 90 times on my soundtrack. 17:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) i, before you responded, clicked your soundtrack 20, alter ego 10 times, and 30 on your light worm....do all of those contribute to your thing or only the soundtrack ones? 17:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so now just put the last 30 clicks on my soundtrack. 17:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Finshed clicking on your arcade and magma drone modules. 17:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Finished clicking on your pet water bug module. 19:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Finished clicking on pet golem. 19:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar! You earned it!-Benjamin826. 18:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100522181256/codmwm/images/1/10/Icon_lol.gif 18:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is . It's okay if I have to wait so you can finish jesuslover's order. 18:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sorry but you need to wait until I have finished that. He ordered a LOT of clicks. ;D Please click soundtrack if you want. 18:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your soundtrack. 18:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, all done. 01:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 04:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is . Thanks! 04:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I clicked on your soundtrack. 16:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, done. 17:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 17:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 17:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, please click soundtrack. 17:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I clicked. 17:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Done, and I'm out of clicks. I'm also gonna archive this page. 17:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC)